Barricade:Chapter One
by Tyrant01
Summary: The Last Stand Of The RPD


This is my first Fanfic, so please bear with me, thanks J

****

Barricade- Part One

The call came over Albert's walkie-talkie as he and his partner Jendricks were having a late-night snack at Raccoon city's all-night diner.

"HQ, this is Wilson, car JH-79, at King and Highway."

"JH-79, this is HQ, over."

Albert didn't pay much attention to the call, there wasn't usually anyone out this time of night in that part of the city.

"So anyway, you were saying that we're getting a new replacement for Carson? "

"Yeah, some new hot-shit rookie straight from the academy. Supposed to be pretty good at CQB, from what his file says," replied Albert, half-looking over his cup of coffee.

"Damn," Jendricks muttered under his breath. "Well, maybe he'll be better than that chicken-shit S.T.A.R.S. pilot Vickers. Can you believe that he left his squad like that?"

"Yeah, well, from what I hear, and I'm not exactly telling you this, it might not have been a simple missing persons case up there in the hills."

"Aww man, don't tell me that you're buying into that 'bogeyman' B-movie crap that Burton was talking about, I thought you were smarter than that Albert," Jendricks chided.

"Yeah, well, I've hung out with S.T.A.R.S. a few times the last couple of months at the pub after duty, and I'm telling you, something's different the last week or so with them."

"Well, shit, Al, if you lost half your damn squadron, you'd be pretty shaken up too."

"That's not it, not at all. Did you hear what Redfield was saying to the Chief the other day? About Umbrella having weird stuff going on up there?" Albert said, concern edging its way up into his voice.

"Hey, all I know is that we haven't had any more bodies turning up, and my wife isn't locking the windows and closing the blinds anymore. All that matters to me is that they got the bastards who killed those hikers, and I don't have to write any more damn reports or visit any more families to tell them that Johnny and Sue won't be coming home tonight on account that they're dead. I mean, damn, I just made Detective, and already I've had to do the casualty notice for the survivors more than I'll ever need to for the rest of my life, ok?"

"You don't get what I'm saying, what I mean is that---"

"---they look like, well, they look like they've been killed and warmed over a bit, HQ."

Albert stopped midway through his explanation when he heard the least part of Wilson's message to the station. Did he say that someone was dead? He wished that he'd had the walkie-talkie turned up a little more for the last part of the call.

"Say again, JH-79, repeat, state again last message."

"HQ, it looks like there are a few people gathering about a block North on King, and, well, they look like they're intoxicated, or possibly injured. Requesting back-up."

"JH-79, back-up is en-route, and you are advised to proceed."

"Hey, we're only about a block and a half from there, lets go check it out," Jendricks said right before he took the last sip of his coffee.

"No, lets wait, Wilson's got Chase with him tonight, they'll be all right. Besides, they're probably just drunk or high. The patrols can handle that kind of stuff," Albert disinterestedly said as he polished off the last bit of his own cup of java.

"HQ, backup is present at scene. Proceeding to intersection of King and Summer Ave."

"Jesus, what is that, blood?" Albert and Jendricks could hear Chase say to Wilson.

"Excuse me sir, are you injured?" Wilson said with the channel still open.

"HQ, this is Wilson. Officer Chase and I are exiting cruiser to assess situation. Request that medical response expedite to this location for possible first aid. Over."

"Well, we better get moving Jendricks," Al said. The quicker they got to the scene, the less evidence would be jeopardized if there was a crime.

"Ok, let me just go pay our bill and—"

AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Both men immediately turned towards the front of the diner as the scream pierced the night, coming from the direction of Chase and Wilson's cruiser two blocks away.

"OFFICER NEEDS ASSISTANCE!! CODE BLUE!! I REPEAT, OFFICER DOWN, NEEDS ASSISTANCE!! OFFICER DOWN!!"

"Stop right there, or I will fire!! Chase, get up!! DAMMIT!!" Al could hear over the channel. He could also make out faint shouting from the direction of the intersection a few blocks away.

BLAM! BLAM BLAM BLAM! 

"Christ, lets go!" Al shouted to his partner as he bolted to the door, more gunshots following the first barrage.

"FUCK!! THEY'RE NOT STOPPING!! WHAT THE HELL!! CHASE!! CHASE!! GET THE HELL UP MAN!!," Wilson was obviously terrified now, having lost control of radio protocol to HQ. 

What the hell was going on that would make Wilson freak out like that? Al thought.

Why did he say they looked, "dead", was that what Wilson had said? Everything was happening so fast that Al didn't have time to think, he just got into the cruiser as Jendricks was pulling away towards King and Summer Ave.


End file.
